Level E
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: The story of Zero & Kaname before Zero turned into a Level-E. Contains yaoi & mpreg I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters, just the plot.


Yay! A new story, I made it longer then all of my other ones, probably because I had so many ideas all put into a one shot, this even has mpreg in it, I've never done that before. Sorry if they're out of character, I haven't watched Vampire Knight in years

* * *

><p>Level-E<p>

"Kill me!" Zero shouted, the Level-E blood was taking over "Kaname, kill me, please!" Zero begged, Kaname stared at him in shock, he couldn't do it, Zero was his everything "Please, I don't want to die as a Level-E!" Zero continued to beg, his hands chained to the wall so he couldn't escape or harm anyone

"But..." Kaname stared into Zero's beautiful lilac eyes but now they were full of fear "I can't Zero"

Zero looked at him "Just pull the trigger, please" Tears ran down Zero's pale cheeks

Kaname bit his lip "What about our son?"

Zero frowned "He can survive without me"

Kaname aimed the gun at Zero "I love you"

Zero smiled "I lo-" He screamed, he couldn't fight it any longer, it was over taking him, swallowing him, taking him into the level no one ever wanted to drop to, the level where only blood lust exsisted

BANG!

Kaname had saved him just in time, one second less & Zero _his_ Zero would of turned into a Level-E, he hadn't even been able to hear Zero say 'I love you to' for the last time. Kaname fell to his knees, his hands on the floor, his body shook violently from the tears that escaped him, but he'd have to stay strong, for his son

* * *

><p>10 months earlier...<p>

"Kaname" Zero said, a large smile on his face

"Yes?" Kaname asked, wondering why Zero was so happy

"I'm pregnant!" Zero shouted, glomping Kaname "Can you believe it?"

Kaname stood in shock for a moment, that was until Zero glomped him "I'm going to be a father!" He said happily, hugging his lover tightly

Zero sat up along with Kaname who placed a hand on Zero's stomach "I love you" He said lovingly

"I love you to" Came the reply

The two boys ended up snuggling together for the whole night.

A few months had passed & Zero was starting to show making Kaname even more possesive then before & was driving Zero up the wall

"Zero, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yes"

"What if your water breaks?"

"Kaname, a baby takes 9 months to be born, not two!"

"Sorry..." Kaname chuckled

Zero rolled his eyes, he was moody when he was pregnant & unluckily for Kaname, _everything _was his fault, no matter what it was it was Kaname's fault.

Kaname walked off to go get some shopping done, with much concern about Zero as he did so, he wished he could look after Zero every second of the day but they did need to eat so Kaname did all the shopping

Another few months passed & Kaname now clinged to Zero, making Zero want to throw him out the window

Kaname hugged Zero from behind & rubbed his stomach "Even with a bump you're still as sexy as ever"

Zero blushed "Shut up"

Kaname chuckled "It's true, I can't wait to find out if it's going to be a boy or girl"

Zero smiled "Yeah"

5 months later

Zero was now 9 months pregnant, every single move made Kaname freak out, they were going to have a boy.

"Zero, do you feel sick, are you hungry or anything?"

Zero growled "No! Now shut up!" He shouted, Kaname was driving him crazy, his eyes then widened "K-Kaname, my water just broke..."

"WHAT?" Kaname started pacing "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Take me to the hospital you idiot!"

Kaname nodded, picking Zero up bridal style, putting him in the car then he drove as quickly as he could to the hospital.

Once they were there Kaname ran over to the desk "My husband, his water broke!"

The nurse nodded, leading him & Zero into the pregnancy ward where Zero gave birth

"What are we going to name him?" Zero asked

"Yoru" Kaname smiled

Zero nodded

They felt like everything was going great until the month later when the event happened & Zero turned into a Level-E

**(A/N I'm just going to repeat the beginning scene, so skip the bold if you don't want to read it again)**

**"Kill me!" Zero shouted, the Level-E blood was taking over "Kaname, kill me, please!" Zero begged, Kaname stared at him in shock, he couldn't do it, Zero was his everything "Please, I don't want to die as a Level-E!" Zero continued to beg, his hands chained to the wall so he couldn't escape or harm anyone**

**"But..." Kaname stared into Zero's beautiful lilac eyes but now they were full of fear "I can't Zero"**

**Zero looked at him "Just pull the trigger, please" Tears ran down Zero's pale cheeks**

**Kaname bit his lip "What about our son?"**

**Zero frowned "He can survive without me"**

**Kaname aimed the gun at Zero "I love you"**

**Zero smiled "I lo-" He screamed, he couldn't fight it any longer, it was over taking him, swallowing him, taking him into the level no one ever wanted to drop to, the level where only blood lust exsisted**

**BANG!**

**Kaname had saved him just in time, one second less & Zero **_**his**_** Zero would of turned into a Level-E, he hadn't even been able to hear Zero say 'I love you to' for the last time. Kaname fell to his knees, his hands on the floor, his body shook violently from the tears that escaped him, but he'd have to stay strong, for his son**

Kaname watched Yoru grow up, wishing Zero could be by his side, five years had passed since the death of Zero

Yoru tugged on Kaname's shirt "Where's mummy?"

Kaname would always get asked this, he always thought of Zero as mummy "Mummy's with us but he's also with the angels to"

Yoru nodded "Will I ever meet mummy?"

Kaname smiled "Yeah...But not before I do"

Yoru giggled "Okay!" He then ran off to play while Kaname drowned in his own thoughts

End.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it<p>

R&R! :3


End file.
